Radioactive
by lollipop112
Summary: Join Lizzie Dixon on her search for her husband Daryl with only her crossbow and her pit-bull Draco- will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie Dixon looked out the window of her Ford F-150 in the back ground she could see the smoke rise in the late Georgia sun, her last hope was the CDC, but that was a bust the only remaining doctor had killed himself after telling her that there was no was gonna pull herself together and look for her husband Daryl they we're separated after her last shift at the hospital.'No don't think about him,it was kinda hard to but she would have to. She turned on here CD play .'Humph this song so doesn't help it was her and Daryl's favorite song."Last Kiss by Pearl Jam" she heard a pitiful whine in the back seat it was her pit-bull had thought she named him after the constellation but in truth she named him after Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. "I know buddy just a few more minutes then we can go hunting like yer daddy thought ya would ya like that?" Draco bark and wagged his tail. Lizzie laughed" 'okay she thought let's get ready and go hunt us some dinner. She parked her truck and covered the back with some tarp she found in a Home Depo she wouldn't have to worry about the windows being busted into, her dad was paranoid and had installed bullet proof windows in her truck. "Come on buddy it's getting dark maybe we can grab a couple of squirrel's along the way and we could have a snack" she was walking along a creek when she saw a man fighting off three walkers and the fourth makin it's way to a small blonde child who looked liked the wad going to pass out and any second, she quickly shot the one heading towards the little girl and got her huntin knife out and jumped the small creek "Draco protect " and he ran over and stood garde by the little girl " howdy mister need any help with these here geeks?" "the man whirled around as her got done with the one he was killing "yes please miss " lizzie quickly killed the remaining geek " thank ma'am for savin' Sophia there my names Rick Grimes " "ain't no problem mister Grimes names Lizzie Dixon and that ball of fur is Draco Dixon" Rick sucked in breath and sutured " D-Dixon as in Daryl and merle dixon" " Lizzie was shocked "y-yeah mister Grimes Daryl is my husband and merle is my brother-in-law why do ya know em'? " Lizzie was hoping and praying that they were alright " Yes there just fine there back on the highway a herd came by and Sophia got scared and ran i came after and well happen next would you like to apart of our group we were heading towards the CDC when the herd came by and yeah " he blushed. "well do you wanna come with me and Draco back to my truck its on the high-way and we can go to yer camp that way " Rick thought 'it would be easier and Sophia is tired" of corse Mrs. Dixon " "none of that Mrs junk jus' call me lizzie. " "then you can call me Rick " he said smiling

**AN: I don't own the Walking Dead nor do i own Harry Potter and that fellow readers is the sad sad truth. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Rick where ya'll heading? " Lizzie asked as they headed back to her truck. "Well we were heading to the CDC because our other camp got overran by walkers , it was down by the old quarry and if the CDC didn't go we were gonna head to Fort Benning and hopefully the military will be there . " "well Rick I hate to tell you but the CDC is a bust the last doctor there blew himself and the CDC up called decantation don't know about Fort Benning " They didn't talk after that "Mrs. Dixon I'm tired " Sophia called from the middle of her and Rick, she was leaning heavily on Draco who was slightly panting "Here doll I'll carry ya okay Draco you're on your own " she said as she picked Sophia up "were almost there and Rick I have some supplies that your group might like medicine and some MRE's gave me some stuff and I got some stuff when I was in Atlanta last time " Rick looked at her " Thank you Lizzie " "no problem Rick so is it just you ,Daryl, Sophia and her mom?" " no ma'm there's my wife Lori , my son Carl , theirs Andrea , Dale , T-dog , and then there's my best friend Shane Walsh ." She nodded 'there safety in numbers ' "has Daryl cooked ya'll his famous squirrel soup? " "No ma'm I didn't know he could cook really, how far away is your truck Lizzie?" " here " she said as she pointed to her dark blue truck she pulled the keys out of her back pocket and laid Sophia down in the back " come draco hop in, well Rick we still got daylight and I got four wheel drive how bout we go back to your camp I'm sure this little girls mother wants her baby back and im positive that your wife is gonna be a nervous wreck and I kinda wanna see Daryl " she said as they hopped in the truck. " I don't want to run your gas Lizzie and it's sorta along way a way from here." Rick said . "Look Rick I wanna see Daryl I miss him and I haven't seen him since this outbreak happened I was at work at the Hospital and he probably thinks im dead so Rick you want be making go outta my way" Lizzie stated. Rick thought for a couple minutes although to Lizzie it seemed like a four hours " Alright Lizzie you can take us." Lizzie started up the truck and grinned " Let's get goin rick I got me a redneck to reunite myself with." And with that Lizzie and Rick drove down the deserted Georgia highway.

**AN: So I hope you guys like chapter two! I was so excited when people started following and favorite :D I don't own the walking dead nor do I own harry potter :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

" So Rick what were ya before all this happened ?" " I was a sheriff's deputy in Kings Country that's where Shane is from too he was my partner Lori was a stay at home wife with Carl and all. What about you Lizzie how did you meet the Dixon's? " "well Rick I wanna keep that story for when we get to ya camp and then I can tell ya but I'll answer anything else ya gotta ask." " alright I respect that soo where ya from?" "I was born in New Orleans and me and my momma had a summer home here in the Georgia mountains, them Louisiana summers are horrible and before you ask yes I've been gator huntin' was me a daddy's past time I would help him out during gator season and that was what put most of the food on the table was me an daddy. " " Lizzie may I ask why your glass is so thick on the windows?" Lizzie outright laughed " Daddy was a paranoid sumbitch thought the damn apocalypse was comein guess he was right after all ." "Lizzie may I ask where they are? " "There in the house out on the bayou called them before the phones cut off , I was gonna look for Daryl maybe a month more figured if he wasn't in Georgia then be there or at the house in the mountains" "well im sure he be glad ya did " Rick said smiling. 'glad I did to ' thought Lizzie . "mister Rick? Where are we " Sophia said as she woke up. "Where in Daryl's wife's truck were almost back to camp though, just relax ."

_At camp:_

Lori Grimes was worried see her husband Rick had chased after one of the camp members daughter after a herd of walkers surprised the group on their way to the CDC and hasn't come back yet. She looked at Carol who as been silent this entire time after crying of coarse she had set up a lawn chair and was just starring off into the forest , Dale the owner of the RV that majority of the group was sleeping in ,was keeping watch who knew what could up or down these roads these days. She heard the leaves break ' hope its not another walker.' She thought as she looked into the woods , she sighed in relief when it was just the resident hunt Daryl Dixon she saw that he had got a deer for dinner 'at least they would eat good tonight and its not just canned food like last night'' she thought. "Got us some deer for tonight figured we could smoke it up and make deer jerky " he said as he started cleaning it . "didn't see the girl or yer husband" he stated. 'How did he know she was going to ask that ' she thought as she walked towards Carol , " He's gonna find Sophia Carol have faith" she told her.

"Yes I hope that's true Lori I just hope she doesn't end up like Amy….oh no that was horrible of me I didn't mean that im just upset over losing my daughter."

"Its okay Carol I would fell helpless without Carl I would go insane." She said as she rubbed her stomach . You see Lori Grimes was pregnant and she didn't know if the father was her husband or if the father was her husband's best friend Shane Walsh

Dale sat upon the top of his RV and pondered how did America become this, was this some government accident or was God really trying to wipe the earth out. One thing was certain he was glad his beloved wife did not have to live though this. He heard a distance rumbling and looked up a Ford F-150 was coming down the interstate and was getting closer and closer to their little make-shift camp "Hey guys there is a truck coming down the interstate and its getting closer to camp!" He called out

All the guys in the camp stoped what they were doing and picked up a weapon. Daryl with his trusty crossbow and his hunting knife in his boot , T-dog with a piece of a pipe and a small hand gun hidden in is pocket , Dale with his shotgun , and Shane with two glocks and a small pocket knife in his back pocket . The girls were told to stay in the RV with Carl . They sat and they waited for the mysterious truck to get to camp…

**AN: I don't own walking dead if I did I would be rich , and I get that people want fanfiction to be almost as accurate to the show or whatever but I mean there's a reason it's fanfiction :P don't like don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lizzie and Ricks_ _POV's_

"Hey Lizzie see that RV up there?" Rick asked as he sat up. 'Musta fell asleep ' he thought to himself.

Lizzie turned down the radio from where Everlast was playing; she may be a little redneck but doesn't mean she can't have a wide variety of music. "Yeah the one with the lawn chair on it?" she asked. Honestly she was a little nervous what if Daryl had moved on thinking she was dead ' well I guess I'll just have at drive on up there and see for myself and if he is guess me and Draco are headin' ta New Orleans ' she thought she hoped and prayed that Daryl didn't move on. "Hey Rick maybe ya outta holler out the window or somethin so they don't shoot my baby here." She said seriously "cuz there ain't no auto repair store that's gonna be open anytime soon and I don't want to test the bullet/geek proof glass here and one of them mess my baby up ya'll gonna see how hard Draco here can bite"

Lizzie, Draco here can't hurt a fly I think little Sophia has him wrapped around her little finger." They both turned a little bit to see Draco snoring in the backseat with Sophia using him as a pillow. Both smiled a little, "If your serious Lizzie ill call out when we get closer don't want to call any walkers attention so closer to camp ya know?"

Lizzie bit her lip thinking. "Corse Rick but I get a scratch on my truck…" Lizzie was protective of her truck because her daddy busted his butt for better half a year to get Lizzie her truck. " Hey Rick since the CDC is bust where ya'll headin it's gonna be winter soon and ya got yer kid and Sophia hate to see all out in the open like that plus ya meet other people in the middle of winter a man won't hesitate ta kill ya'll and leave ya for geek bait"

They can't stay out in the open like she pointed out a man these days will kill them for their food and Daryl cant hunt since everything is sleeping or is dead themselves. " I don't know Lizzie, I just don't know these people they all look to Shane and I , he wants to go to Fort Benning I just don't know what I'm goin to do Im souposed to be their leader aint doin' that good of a job if I don't know where were gonna go." He said as the weight of being leader of his little group of misfits. "Hey Lizzie were closer now I'm goin to call out "Rick said as they got closer to the make shift camp

_At the camp: _

Tension was running high as the ford was getting closer and closer "Alright guys they seem hostile we shoot the driver looks unarmed but their gun could be in their lap, looks like a smaller person in the backseat the passenger side has someone to don't know about the truck bed" Shane said as the truck slowed to a stop about thirty feet away from the camp

"Hey don't shoot it's me Rick and I have Sophia!" Rick called from the sunroof on the truck. He went back down into the truck and told the driver something and the truck started moving. The truck looked like Lizzie's truck from the gator on the side to the gator teeth hanging on the mirror inside the truck. He sighed Lizzie was probably a geek somewhere. He shook himself his wife was not a walker, nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon he thought and even before he loved her she was like a Dixon could out drink Merle and any one who could out drink the eldest Dixon deserved to become an honor brother or sister depending on who it is of course.

Finally the truck stopped and out stepped Rick who went to the back seat and helped Sophia down and out jumped a pit-bull who ran to the nearest car and peed Daryl started breathing fast and called out " Draco come here boy" everybody watched as the dog's head snapped up and ran as fast as he could to Daryl, Draco was wagging is tale and jumping around. Daryl smiled and sat down his crossbow " where's ya momma boy where is she ? " Daryl knew then that Lizzie must be in the truck he was right that is Lizzie's truck. He looked up and there she was all all 5'9 of her. Her hair that natural blonde hair with the red and blue highlights Merle put In her hair one night after she passed out. That night was hilarious, he dropped his crossbow beside Draco and started to walk towards her " Liz is that you ?" Daryl asked before he could stop himself. ' of corse its her dumb ass ' he thought to himself. Lizzie threw herself into Daryl's arms and started to sob.

" D-Daryl I missed you I I thought ya were dead ya big dummy " she said as she held onto his tank top as if was her life line . " Me an' Merle tried ta find ya Lizzie the hospital was overran and the military was there and was shootin' anything that moved we barley got away fore' they shot us to. Tried to go back to the house but the highways were backed up and we almost didn't get outta Alanta fore' they bomed the place, oh god Lizzie did I miss ya thought ya was gone till Merle knocked some sense into me. Nothin can kill a Dixon cept another Dixon." He finshed he only hoped she would understand.

Lizzie looked at her one true love and smiled "yeah baby and I'm proud as hell ta be one , now doll face I think ya outta introduce me and Draco ta the other campers " she said as she turned around.

**AN: Wow longest chapter so far :D well are ya'll happy with the reunion? I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and everything :3 I would like to dedicate this chapter to the real Lizzie who I based my OC on. **


	5. Important Author's note

**IMPORTANT AN: ** sorry guys I know ya'll thought this was a new chapter but I need you guys to go and answer the poll about Lori and Shane whether you guys want them to die and what not but for getting your hopes up ill give you guys a sneak peak at the next chapter and remember kill walkers and catch the eye of Daryl Dixon ;)

_Chapter five _

_Daryl turned around and blushed a little bit "damn women I know im sexy and all but did ya have ta rip my shirt? " . The camp laughed at that and Lizzie just smiled and rolled her eyes she knew he was playing with her "Why Mr. Dixon are you gonna introduce me or am I gonna have to do it myself" She said trying to lift her eyebrow like Two-Bit from the Outsiders._


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl turned around and blushed a little bit "damn women I know I'm sexy and all but did ya have ta ripped my shirt? ". The camp laughed at that and Lizzie just smiled and rolled her eyes she knew he was playing with her "Why Mr. Dixon are you gonna introduce me or am I gonna have to do it myself" She said trying to lift her eyebrow like Two-Bit from the Outsiders, but failed miserably and everybody in the camp laughed at her. She huffed and looked at Daryl with puppy eyes and her bottom lip sticking out ever so lightly "Daryl darling would you be a fine southern gentleman and introduce little ole' me to your very kind group" Daryl looked at her 'aw hell she's doing the damn puppy eyes I'm doomed 'he thought as he looked at her. He seemed to ponder the question "nope I ain't fallin' for it women ya can do yer self "he said 'long as she don't call Draco over here to help her out I should okay' he figured.

"Draco come to momma and helps me out darling now look at daddy and do the eye's and smile really big like okay doll." The camp watched in humor as the pit bull turned to look at Daryl and did a doggie like smile . Rick smiled inside he could already tell that Lizzie is gonna be a wonderful addition to the group.

Daryl looked at his wife and his dog "aw hell you guys this is my wife Lizzie Dixon." He said embarrassedly, his wife could make him do anything she wanted to . Yes folks Daryl Dixon was whipped and he loved every minute of it not that he would say that of Corse. The camp smiled already seeing a change in the hunter, they might not have known Lizzie personally or knew her story but they could see that she is just what they needed.

_Dinner time : _

Everybody was sitting around the campfire and anxious to learn more about the mysterious Dixon. The Dixon's hadn't come out of their tent since Daryl had introduced Lizzie the group was just starting to pass around the cooked deer when the Daryl's and Lizzie's tent opened. At first Draco came out then Lizzie and lastly and freshly shaved Daryl except for his little goatee. Lizzie was the first to come to the campfire and waited until Daryl came and then she sat down. "So I bet ya'll are wondering what I'm doin' here. " She asked , they all nodded

"What kind of dog is that Mrs. Dixon? " Asked a boy around twelve , which sat between Rick and a woman with the same color hair . 'Must be Rick's kid' she thought

"Well random child I am glad you asked about that ." She said excitedly, Daryl looked at her and then looked at Carl

"Why did you have to ask her that ! " Daryl asked moaning into his head, he had asked her that and well let's just say a girl from New Orleans cannot do a British accent very well he had commented on it and apparently saying you sounded like a dying raccoon is not very polite. She had talked like that for two weeks before he apologized

Lizzie smirked at Daryl knowingly and ran to her truck to get her Harry Potter wand the odd things she had packed after she got out of the hospital and skipped back to the fire and said in her British accent " Why my darling Draco here is a wizard forced to spend the rest of his life in his animagus form as punishment for helping the Dark Lord Voldemort in the war against the Boy-Who-Lived better known as Harry Potter ! " Everybody watched in amusement as Daryl repeatedly hit his head on his hand and was moaning ' not the voice please not the voice'

Suddenly Lizzie jumped up and turned to the group and proclaimed "Draco and I here shall play wizards for you guys, Come on Draco wanna play boy " They watched as Draco jumped up was running around Lizzie " Get back her Malfoy and face me like a man " she taunted , Draco turned around and went to jump on her when she pointed her at him and hollered "Curcio! " They saw Draco lay and start to twitch " That's a good Malfoy " She turned back to the group and bowed

They all clapped when she was done. She plopped down beside Daryl and turned to look at Carl " And that dear random child is what Draco is ".

Carl giggled " I'm not a random child you brought my dad and Sophia back here silly "

Lizzie smiled at him " ahhh so you're a sheriff to then that's good cuz yer gonna have to protect lil' Sophia over there keep her from bein' scared." She looked back at the group and sighed lightly" guess ya'll wanna know bout how I got here uh? " They all nod their heads " all right it's only fair , It all started on the hottest day in Georgia I was headin' to the hospital for my shift and I was just about to head home after the busiest shift ever all kinds of people coming with fevers and bites one of my co-workers had been bit and then came back , she tried to get me but she didn't. "

She took a bite of the deer that was on her plate.." That's when the military showed up thought they were gonna help the livening and all...but I was wrong they started shooting anything that moved, I barley got out there alive…"

**AN: it's a chapter! Ha-ha I don't own any of the Harry Potter related stuff that happened in this chapter and I don't own the walking dead if I did I would make Daryl be with Lizzie and Sophia wouldn't be dead. :3 happy reading! Hey one more quick announcement my personal grammar Nazi Blanks is going to be re-editing the story starting from chapter one and I want to give a shout out to all the reviewers and followers :D thanks guys. ( Thanks Blanks! ) **


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl shrived he never thought about how close he came to losing the love his life. Lizzie stared off into the fire and sighed, "Well what happened next "Carl asked

"Okay so I was almost out when I thought if the military are shooting civilians and doctors alike they wouldn't let me just walk out, so me being the retard that I am I went down the trash dump in the cafeteria and then I ran to my truck went to my parents vacation house up in the mountains and I grabbed all the can foods and junk like that and I put in the truck got Draco and left. I was lookin' for Daryl and Merle when Draco wanted to go huntin, see me and dray here was gonna look maybe a month more then we were gonna head on out to the Bayou in New Orleans and see if it was still standin. "

The group looked intrigued "What's in New Orleans and what was standing "Glenn asked. He felt like he knew Lizzie like he could relate to her maybe it's because there both nerds, Glenn thought that see reminded him of an older sister he could already see Lori opening up to the stranger . Carl and Sophia thought she was pretty funny and they loved the idea of Draco staying. Dale thought that she reminded him of his late wife who thankfully passed on before this so she didn't have to go through it. Lizzie reminded Rick and Lori of the daughter they never had. To T-dog she reminded him of a hyper active little sister. To Shane and Andrea well let's just say neither of them are happy that the new comer is here it just adds on to the fact that she was a Dixon, and every Dixon in their book was just a waste of space.

"So Lizzie in the truck you said you would tell the group how you and Daryl met. " Her face went fire truck red , and Daryl had started laughing

"I'm just gonna take Draco for walk now." Daryl suddenly whipped his arms around her and sat down on his lap " Oh no ya don't yer gonna sit right here and listen to the story " He said in her ear witched caused her face to heat up again and she was smacking her head against her hands.

This caused everyone to become inquisitive what could be so bad about the story. They watched as Daryl got comfy on the log. " Right it all started when I walked into the huntin' store where Merle was workin'…" A few people raised their eyebrows at this but kept their questions to themselves.

_Bob's Hunting and camping store_

_Daryl Dixon walked though the glass doors to bring his brother Merle some lunch that he had picked up at the McDonalds up the road. He didn't know why his brother had made him bring him lunch, he should be out hunting and not being an errand boy . He had just rounded the corner when he heard his brother's voice "well hello there sugar tits know how ta handle that there crossbow ? " He expected some uppity rich girl tryin ta act country to reply , but what he didn't expect was the most beautiful voice to reply " Well cowboy ya don' see me shootin' my leg off now do ya " ' oh crap he's gonna' blow a fuse ' he thought as he sped his pace up and turned the corner to see the most angelic person he ever saw. Her blonde hair was the natural kind , not those bleach blonde's his brother picks up at the bar on the weekends . He coughed to let Merle know he was here and hopefully avoid a situation but once Merle had his sights set on someone, he wouldn't listen to one word his brother said " Hey Daryleena ya got my food ? " Daryl nodded and went to go to give it Merle and watched as the girl sniffed the air and moaned a little bit _

"_God that smells sooo fuckin good" The girl said as she looked at the bag with huge puppy eyes that lit her gray eyes up " Hey cowboy what doncha give little ole me a bit of that snadwhich " She asked as she looked at the bag _

"_well darlin I would but I don' even know your last name " Merle said as he took a burger out from the bag and slowly unwrapped it in front of her " my name is Lizzie Landry* now can I please have a flippin bite " Merle smirked at her " sure thing darlin names Merle Dixon and this here my brother Daryl "_

Present day:

The grouped laughed at that story , and Lizzie just huffed and stated " Well I was really hungry and besides if you locked your crossbow and keys in the truck then making a flippin 25 mile hike back into town you would be hungry to " that just made the group laugh more . Lizzie stuck her tongue out at the group.

"Then while she was eatin Merle's lunch damn women shot in the shoulder" the group laughed even harder at this. Lizzie's eye twitched and she looked at Carl and winked, as she slowly got her half full water bottle and poured it all over Daryl. She then tried to jump up but Daryl caught her just in time and got his and give her a taste of her own actions.

"Besides Merle is like a big giant cuddly teddy bear that has a few rough spots on him but is soft all the same." The group looked at her as if she was insane , while she just blinked at them " What?" she asked confused

' oh crap nobody tolled her about Merle ' rick thought as he looked across the fire at Daryl. The only question is who would tell her and how . Rick looked at Daryl and then a T-dog and finally at a confused Lizzie . How does one go about telling someone that they hand-cuffed their brother-in-law on a rooftop in a walker filled Atlanta where he may or may not be alive. 'They would each have to do it together' Rick thought as the fire started to die down, they would do it before they leave tomorrow maybe Lizzie would want the group of misfits to come with her to New Orleans or maybe Lizzie would come with them where ever they go.

**AN: nobody got my Outsiders joke T_T but they did get the Harry Potter one :P im going to set a poll up about whether Merle is in New Orleans on Lizzie's parents house or have them meet him in the way there so vote :D (I don't own HP , Outsiders , nor Walking Dead ) btw Lizzie's parents aren't to be a major part in this story oh and Lizzie's last name is a real family here's where I got it from going (just take out the spaces)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day:

Lizzie knew something was wrong the group was looking at her like she was going to explode or something; she sighed and continued reading her book. Daryl had gone hunting and Carl was still sleeping she had no one to hang out with. She heard someone cough and looked up to see who was there; to her surprise it was Glenn she had a younger vibe towards the younger man. "What's up china-man "She said jokingly for some strange reason the whole group was nervous 'huh I wonder why...'

Glenn sat down beside Lizzie he wanted to be the one to tell Lizzie about Merle didn't know why he just wanted to " hey Lizzie before we got here we had a camp it was just outside of Atlanta and we would go in there and get supplies and other stuff well one run Shane made me take a group and Merle volunteered to go well to put it nicely he was high as a kite and started shootin' and fighting T-dog and Rick handcuffed him to a pipe then T chained the door shut and we left him…we went back the next day and he done cut his hand off and we tried to track him I swear we did but we couldn't find him and I wanna let you know that I'm sorry for leavening him "

Glenn sat there waiting for the angry dismissal the never want to talk to you again because you left my brother in law in a walker infested city, but there was none " It's okay little buddy Merle was high and you did what you had to do, hell he's probably out on the bayou with the Cajuns huntin' them gators and shackin' up at the house with the huntin' dogs liven the redneck dream , that's where I want me and this here group ta go it's pretty safe enough and me, Daryl and Merle maybe could hunt and stuff for the other and we ain't gotta worry bout no walkers the place is in the middle of the swamp and all then if they do we jus' hope on in the boats and wait them out ." She said with a dreamy look on her face

Rick was watching their conversation just in case Lizzie had the infamous Dixon temper and blew a fuse ,he knew she was from New Orleans and it did seem like a good idea she knew that her house would be safe and she was right they could just hop in the boats and wait it out in the swamps and there would be three hunters if Merle forgave them ,which according to Lizzie he was different when he wasn't high. He hoped Lizzie would let them come to Louisiana with her and Daryl because he knew the redneck and his family would want to go back to their home. " Lizzie may I talk to ya bout somethin?" He asked nervously.

Lizzie looked up from where she was sitting " Sure thing sheriff " She was apprehensive about what he was going to talk about she got up and walked a little ways from the main camp." What can I do fer ya Rick? "

Rick took a big breath and began " Well Lizzie um I couldn't but over hear you and Glenn talking about ya home in New Orleans is it as really as safe as ya say because I don't think we should go to Fort Benning, It might be overran by walkers I just don't know what to" He broke off and sighed this role as leader was getting to him , but he wouldn't give the reigns of leadership back to Shane something seemed off about his once best friend . If anybody it would be Daryl he's always been there for the group and even when Rick left his brother behind he stood behind him.

Lizzie looked at Rick and looked at the rag tag group and sighed she just couldn't leave them ,they have kids for goodness sake and Lori was pregnant, " Yes Rick the farm in Louisiana is pretty safe and like I told Glenn if a herd does happen to come by daddy's got a pretty decent sized huntin cabin we could hold up in for a few days we ain't even gotta use the cars jus' hop on in the boats and head up there and like I told ya before daddy was paranoid and stocked at least a couple of cellars and that's ain't coutin' what me an Daryl can hunt . Momma saved all my baby clothes so ya got some for the child when she comes and what we can savage along the way." She finished

Rick was floored maybe this was the miracle that he's been hoping and praying for. " Thank you a lot Lizzie I…I can't even describe the relief that I fell , thank you I'll tell the group at dinner thank Lizzie! "

_Later that evening: _

Everybody was sitting around the little fire making ideal chit chat when Rick cleared his throat. " Everybody I want to tell everyone that Lizzie and Daryl have opened their home for us in New Orleans and that's where I want us to go but if you have, any objections voice them now. It's really safe and Lizzie said her dad has tons of supplies and not counting what she and Daryl could hunt and the house itself is isolated then we can just hop in boats and go to her daddy's hunting cabin ."

Daryl grumbled a little bit at jerked his arm away from his wife when she pinched him for it and narrowed her eyes, he just kissed her nose and watched an an argument broke out between Rick and Shane why couldn't the ass hole just leave it be, he caught the end of the argument

"You know what Shane ever since you slept with MY wife I haven't trusted a word you said so if you don't like where we are going then just leave! " Rick stated calmly but Daryl could tell he was losing his cool and fast.

"Fine then Rick if you want to trust the wife of an inbred redneck then go right ahead and put your san and wife in danger " He didn't get to say anything else due to the fact that Lizzie had Daryl's crossbow and Draco ready to take a bite outta him.

"Go on Shane call my husband an inbred one more time and I'll pull the trigger go on say it" …

**AN: I'm still alive haha I just had a bad case of writers block and scholl has been stressing sooo sort guys! ( I don't own The Walking Dead I just own Lizzie :D ) **


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone stopped and held their breath, was Lizzie going to do it? Would she really kill Shane, which was the question on everybody's mind? Rick made a move to get closer and maybe talk her out of it but that was a long shot considering that she had the infamous Dixon temper. Draco stood next to Sophia ready to attack.

Daryl had made his way over to his wife , he considered singing her song to her the song he sang to her when Merle pissed her off but then he also considered just trying to talk her down from killing the ex-cop even though he didn't like the guy he didn't need the drama from killing the guy.

" Lizzie darlin' get the bow away from his head and me and you can go relax in your truck and go listen to that CD ya know the one ya listen to when Merle pisses you off yeah? "

The group could see her look at Daryl and then turn around back to Shane; she narrowed her eyes at the man

"You ever bad mouth the Dixon's I'll put an arrow in your head and leave you for zombie bait got it?" She asked while moving the bow away from his head.

The group let out the breath they had held Rick turned to the group and said "Glenn you and Dale have guard duty tonight till twelve then Shane and I will take over. I want everybody to know that my family and I will be going to Louisiana with Daryl and Lizzie you may join or leave on your own.

Andrea knew she wasn't going to some bug infested swamp she was going to the CDC as was her boyfriend Shane. 'Got to pack our stuff 'she thought as she headed to their tent.

Dale looked at the place where Andrea used to be and sighed. If Amy had not died then Andrea would never had gone to the 'dark side 'as Glenn put it. He always wanted to visit Louisiana 'better get back to watching for walkers.' He thought.

*****THE NEXT MORNING ( NO WALKER ATTEMPS DURING THE NIGHT )*****

The group which included Dale , Rick , Lori , Carl , Glenn , Carol , Sophia ,Shane , Andrea and last but not at all least Draco was sitting around the morning fire eating breakfast . The only ones who were missing were Lizzie and Daryl.

The camp heard some slight humming and turned to see Lizzie and Daryl come out of the truck , they were relaxed or as relaxed as one can get during an zombie apocalypse . Rick half smiled when he saw them.

" Hey Lizzie ,Daryl can I talk to yall for a moment ? " He called out to them as they got near the fire.

The couple in question looked at each other and nodded and motioned Rick over .

"Alright officer speak " Lizzie said

"Well I was thinking about your invitation to go with you when you left for Louisiana and I've decided that I would accept for my family ,I'm positive that Glenn , Carol , and Sophia are coming and I'm almost certain that Dale is to , but Shane and Andrea aren't I overheard them talking last night and their going to Fort Sumter .Is that alright I know you might not have a lot of room in your parents' house ."

Lizzie smiled " Rick my dad and I pitched in to buy an old plantation out in the bayou we fixed up the old slave cabins and refurbished them and all that good junk so we have mover then enough room for everybody and Glenn can stay with me and Daryl . So yeah were pretty good. " She finished

Daryl just nodded and wrapped his arms around Lizzie .

Rick smiled and let out a sigh of relief and said " Let's go tell everybody the good news "

And so the couple and Rick left and went to tell the group the news that would bring hope into the hearts that lost it .

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this fan fiction I just kind of lost my muse for this story I want you guys to know That I will update I'm not sure when though I, because I'm moving to Virginia soon so my mum cut the Wi-Fi off and I bet your wondering " How is she posting this chapter?" The answer to that question is easy I'm at McDonald's ha-ha. If anyone wants to Beta be my quest ^_^ . And thank you guys for hanging in there here have a Daryl plushy * Hands out plushie's * Bye bye :D **

**P.S- ( I'm not sure when I can update again soo yeah )**


	10. Chapter 10

*******I DON'T OWN WALKING DEAD*******

When the trio got back to the group , they weren't surprised to see that Shane and Andrea had already left . Lizzie shook her head she was happy , because honestly she didn't want to deal with them.

Rick looked over the rest the group and sighed , even though Shane was banging Lori he was still his best friend , 'Gotta be a real leader now no more crap job got to be strong and not show any weakness we have to get to New Orleans '

Rick addressed the group and started " Okay guys you want to go to New Orleans with the Dixons or you want to hope you can catch up to Shane and Andrea , It's your choice really ."

Glenn looked at Lizzie ,Daryl , and Draco in the short time that she has been with them he felt as if he had a family again . "I'm going with the Dixons and Rick." He stated as he moved to their side.

Carol and Sophia quickly moved over to the other side the only ones left were Dale and T-dog .

T-dog slowly came over to the side that was going and all that was left was Dale , and he to soon came over and sat down.

Rick looked at the group and smiled " I knew you guys would come though ! now all we got to do is get through today and we can leave tomorrow or sometime , Oh! And we have to have a game plane so Lizzie and Daryl come lay the plan out " he said as he sat down .

Lizzie came over and nodded and took out a map and pointed " Okay we'll have to take eighty five to the northwest , and then when we get into Alabama we can rest there for a couple of days or weeks I personally have no time limit. " She finished as she looked at the group

The group nodded and set out and left the two rednecks alone. Daryl just looked at Lizzie and hugged her.

" Oh Liz…"Daryl hugged her tighter almost as if he was afraid to let her go , afraid that she would disappear again and this time he wouldn't get her back.

Lizzie hugged Daryl back just as hard . Granted they had been back together for a few days but Daryl was her one , the one who protected her .

"I love you Daryl , now I know you don't like to say so its okay " she mumbled into his shoulder.

" I love you to Liz" He said not letting her go.

She smiled " Lets go to bed Daryl we gotta a early morning "

He shook his head " Yeah lets go."

**Well here's chapter ten :D and chapters should be more regular now that im settled in VA , So drop a review and let me know what you think should happen and if you liked it Bye :3**


End file.
